memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Resuscitation
Resuscitation was the revival of someone from unconsciousness, or, in rare cases, death. In 2259 of the alternate reality, used 's blood to revive a dead tribble, and then , who had died from radiation poisoning after reactivating the 's warp core. ( ) In 2267, Leonard McCoy was killed by a knight's lance, in an environment that created reality from people's thoughts. McCoy's resurrection was brought about by the power which created the knight in the first place, after Kirk realized what was occurring. ( ) In the same year, Montgomery Scott was killed by the Nomad probe. Nomad subsequently "repaired the unit Scott". ( ) When a young boy on Amerind was unconscious due to water inhalation, James T. Kirk managed to resuscitate him. Seeing as the Amerind inhabitants believed the boy to be dead prior to his resuscitation, they mistook Kirk for a deity. ( ) In 2285, Spock experienced death, but with his katra having been placed into Leonard McCoy and his body regenerated on the , he was able to live again. ( ) Tasha Yar killed Yareena with a poisoned, spiked weapon. Dr. Crusher revived her. ( ) When Beverly Crusher found Clare Raymond, Ralph Offenhouse and L.Q. Clemonds frozen in cryogenic stasis, they were dead, but she was able to resuscitate them. Upon awakening, Raymond briefly went unconscious but was able to be resuscitated again. ( ) Data noted that his off-switch provided for an experience comparable to death, albeit one that permitted a simple resurrection. ( ) When Deanna Troi was under the effects of Ves Alkar's telepathic influence that was making her emotional, violent and causing her to age rapidly, Beverly Crusher saved her by killing her and then resuscitating her. ( ) In 2369, upon his death, Kobliad criminal Rao Vantika transferred his consciousness to Doctor Julian Bashir and continued living in Bashir. ( ) Prior to Neelix in 2374, nobody had ever been medically resuscitated eighteen hours after death, though according to Seven of Nine, the Borg had reactivated Borg drones as long as seventy-three hours after what would be called death. Species 149 were medically advanced and had the ability to reanimate the dead. They were assimilated by the Borg, allowing the Borg to reanimate a drone as much as 73 hours after death. Neelix was also brought back from being dead using this technique after Seven of Nine proposed it as a medical treatment, but as his death did not match his culture's beliefs regarding an afterlife, he was profoundly disturbed by the experience. ( ) The Kobali were capable of reanimating dead lifeforms in order to procreate their species, however the reanimated corpse would have a limited memory of his or her true life. ( ) .|In the novel Before Dishonor, Admiral Janeway is assimilated by the Borg to become a new Queen and her ship is subsequently destroyed in a confrontation with the Enterprise-E. However, her existence is saved by the female Q, who allows Janeway to exist in the drawn-out moment between life and death until 'Junior', although forbidden by Q law to bring Janeway back to life himself, indirectly 'teaches' Janeway how to put her body back together, with Kes subsequently restoring Janeway's body to its most perfect state, in the novel The Eternal Tide.}} External link * Category:Medical procedures